Soccer Team
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Frank Fred Rechid Scooter Clayton Tom Smith Nancy Suzy Fish Soccer Coach Transcript *(Scene cuts to Nat looking at a piece of paper on a telephone pole) *Nat: "Hey, Frank! The Bikini Bottom Strikers are having a tryout tomorrow. We should do it!" *Frank: "That's a great idea! It's always been a life long dream of mine to play for the Strikers." *(Scene cuts to Shubie, Nat and Susie eating dinner) *Nat: "So they're having tryouts for the Strikers soccer team, and I'm thinking of trying out." *Shubie: "That's great, honey. Good luck at the tryout tomorrow. Nancy told me today that Frank was going to tryout out for the team too, she sounded really excited." *Nat: "Thanks, Shubie, I convinced him to tryout with me too." *(Scene cuts to the tryout) *The Strikers Coach: "This tryout will show who's got the skills to be on the team. For many of you this will be your only chance of making this prestigious team, so make it count!" The coach blows his whistle. *Coach: "Give me ten laps around the field. Go!!" *(Scene cuts to the people at the tryouts running laps) On one of the last laps, Tom stops and takes a breather. *Coach: "Did I stay to stop running? Keep going! Are the rest of you guys done? Good. Now it's time for some dribbling." *Scooter: "Shouldn't we wait for Tom?" *Coach: "Forget him. Now lets do some dribbling!" The coach blows his whistle in front of Scooter's face. *(Scene cuts to the guys dribbling around cones, Clayton trips over his soccerball and falls) *Coach: "Get up and do it again untill you get it right! As for the rest of you it's time for jungling." *Scooter: "But, what about Clay-" *Coach: "No buts! Now do as you're told!" *(Scene cuts to the guys juggling, Scooter juggles with his knees, and the ball hits him in the face) The coach doesn't even bother yellling at him. *Coach: "And then there were three. Time for passing. Go!" *(Scene cuts to the guys passing each other the ball, Fred trips over a rock when he's about to get the ball) *Fred: "MY LEG!" *Coach: "So I guess you're the final two, you both will have a shooting competition, whoever scores the most goals wins." Frank goes first, he scores four goals. *Frank: "Good luck beating that, Nat." Nat goes up and shoots the first shot in the net. Nat shoots again and makes it. Nat then misses the next three shots. Nat makes the sixth, but misses the seventh and eighth. *Coach: "Nat, has to make one goal to tie, or two for the win." Nat shoots and scores both the ninth and tenth. *Coach: "Congratulations Nat, you've made the team!" *Frank: "No!" *(Scene cuts to Nat, Shubie and Susie eating dinner) *Shubie: "How did the tryout go today, Nat?" *Nat: "I made the team." Shubie drops her fork. *Shubie: "You did?!" *Nat: "Yeah, but I turned them down because someone else wanted it more." *(Scene cuts to Frank coming into his house) *Frank: "Hi honey, guess who made the Bikini Bottom Strikers today?" *Nancy: "Oh my gosh!" *(Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cleveland Indians Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!